our_endeavorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Outergaunt
Outergaunts are large, cyclops-like outer horrors with bipedal anatomy. They are also relatively intelligent, and are able to communicate to other sentient beings via telepathy. Armor Class: '19 '''Hit Points: ' 220 (22d10+100) '''Speed: '''40 ft. '''Proficiency Bonus: +6 Damage Resistance: cold, lightning, thunder; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks that aren't silvered Damage Immunities: acid, necrotic, psychic Condition Immunities: charmed, exhaustion, frightened, poisoned Senses: truesight 120 ft., passive perception 18 Languages: Deep Speech, telepathy 120 ft. Challenge Rating: 18 (20,700 XP) Abilities Traits Spellbane Fluctuation: ''Within 60 feet of the outergaunt, the magic continuum warps and bends around it due to its extradimensional qualities. Roll a 1d10 at the start of each round. On a 1 to 4, nothing happens. On a 5 to 8, spells become void for the duration of the round within 60 feet of the outergaunt. On a 9 to 10, a wild magic surge occurs. ''Magic Resistance: ''The outergaunt has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. ''Outer Horror: ''The outergaunt is from the Outer Plane, a realm of eldritch abominations, unimaginable horrors, and aberrant logic not known to Arcturus, the Aetheral Veil, or even Hell. A target fighting an outergaunt for the very first time must make a DC 23 Wisdom saving throw, or gain disadvantage on all attack rolls and saving throws against the outergaunt. If the target has fought an outergaunt before, then it must succeed on a DC 19 Wisdom saving throw. ''Sunlight Sensitivity: While in sunlight, the outergaunt has disadvantage on attack rolls, as well as on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Actions Multiattack: ''The eldrathema makes four attacks. ''Eye Beam: ''The outergaunt targets one creature and fires a beam of eldritch energy towards the creature. The creature must make a DC 20 Dexterity saving throw or take 35 (5d10+10) lightning damage. If critical, the beam knocks the creature prone 10 feet away. ''Claw: Melee Weapon Attack: +14 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 12 (2d6+6) slashing damage. If the target is a creature, then it becomes diseased. The disease has no effect for 1 hour and can be removed by any magic that removes disease. After 1 hour, the creature takes 6 (2d6) piercing damage every 1d4 hours. After the creature has taken damage 3 times, crystals will begin protruding out of the target's skin, similar to the crystals on the outergaunt. If the creature's hitpoints are reduced to 0, then the creature dies and its corpse becomes encased in the crystals. If the creature has taken damage 11 times and has not died, then the creature has a speed reduced to 0 and is stuck in the crystals until it dies or is cured. Horrifying Visage: Each non-undead creature within 60 feet of the outergaunt that can see it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute. If the save fails by 5 or more, the target also ages 1d20 years. A frightened target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the frightened condition on itself on a success. If a target's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the target is immune to this outergaunt's Horrifying Visage for the next 24 hours. The aging effect can be reversed with a greater restoration spell, but only within 24 hours of it occurring. Teleport: The outergaunt magically teleports, along with any equipment it is wearing or carrying, up to 120 feet to an unoccupied space it can see. Category:NPC Category:Monster Category:Hostile Category:Outer Plane